Old Grief, Fresh Tears
by Psychobillybutterfly
Summary: The sequel to The Grief that does not Speak where in April and Casey wed, Ellie Fights with herself and others and Leo gets himself together, rating may or may not change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_There is nothing nobler or more admirable than when two people who see eye to eye keep house as man and wife, confounding their enemies and delighting their friends. - Homer_

The Grief that Does Not Speak ~ Part II

bOld Griefs, Fresh Tears/b

**Chapter 1 – Idyllic Life**

Wedding preparations, under even the most normal of circumstances, can be a time consuming and stress wrought barrage of tasks fill with compromises and none to few fights between the couple in question. When you're working within a tight one week schedule and the added difficulty of working a small family of mutants into the ceremony all makes for a very tightly wound April O'Neil; which in turn makes for a very belabored Casey Jones. The couple, trying to get everything together before the adoption hearing at the end of August, were decidedly at their wits end and ready to just get married at the courthouse. An idea that was quickly squashed by a loudly protesting Ellie O'Neil and Maila Hino. The younger of which didn't want the happiness of the event to be overshadowed by the 'esoteric workings of my wicked, wicked step-mother's mind' and the older one who simply found courtroom weddings to be somewhat tacky. At this very moment Casey was making a case to Master Splinter, to which the mutated rat was twitching only slightly as the younger man spoke.

"Technically you're still Hamoto Yoshi, who is a US citizen. You just have to get ordained and you can do that online," Casey pleaded with Master Splinter. Splinter's whiskers jerked with rare irritation as he took a deep breath.

"Casey, my son, you know it brings me great honor that you and April wish for me to have such an important part in your wedding; it is just difficult for me. When I transformed I decided to leave aside my life as Yoshi and become Splinter, to return to even a portion of that life, even for such a happy occasion is not something I can take lightly," he stated with some trepidation.

"Just think about, please, it would mean so much to us," Casey said standing next to Splinter's seat and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The Hinos will be over for dinner, I will have my answer for you then, Casey-san," Splinter said, pushing himself from his chair, moving in the direction of the Dojo to meditate.

"'Kay, I'm off to pick up Ape and Ellie at her dance lesson," Casey stated waving to Mikey and Don as he passed them in the kitchen. Donatello appeared to be attempting to roll sushi while Mikey played at instructor. The kitchen was such a mess of raw fish, sea weed strips and sticky rice that had somehow made it onto the light fixture above their workstation that Casey couldn't help but smile at the boys when he passed.

"Could you tell Lani we'll be ready for her help in an hour?" Mikey asked Casey. Donnie gave him a withered look that told Casey he was ready to stop now but completely unwilling to give up.

"No prob," he said as he exited the apartment, trotting down the staircase to look for Lani while she worked in the antique shop. Mai had thought getting the girl a summer job might stave some of her hyperactivity, as well as her proclivity towards mischief, and April had quickly hired the girl on. Keeping the girls together and under her watchful eye seemed to be keeping them out of trouble. It also gave Casey the opportunity to watch Ellie and Raph now that the girls spent all their free time all in the same location. He was beginning to wonder if he and Mikey had been wrong. Their flirting had stayed innocent, teasing, a few grappling matches at the most, but nothing to really worry about...yet. But it had only been a scant few weeks since the now joked about 'Home Invasion' by the Hinos so he may need to let everything settle back in.

The young Hawaiian girl was closing up shop, counting out money in the cash register and putting away the excess into a manila envelope when Casey made it to the bottom floor landing. He stood on the steps watching her for a moment; seeing what Mikey saw for the first time. The boy had been all doe-eyed for the girl since they'd met it seemed and Casey'd found it funny to watch. She was pretty, he'd give her that but it wasn't the pretty that was driving his little turtle brother crazy and mournful all in one stroke, It was like she carried around some great secret joke all the time, her face was always ready to smile. She glowed with happiness and that fit right into Mikey's perfectly; Casey hoped she'd see the turtle the same way the boy saw her.

"Lani," he called, walking over to the checkout counter. Lani nearly jumped out of her skin, a nervous laugh escaping as she spun around to find Casey standing behind her.

"Geez, Casey, you scared the living bejeezus outta me," she laughed, her smile infecting him.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," he said, "but Mikey wanted me to tell you that he'd be ready for your help in an hour, though looks like Don's ready to stop anytime," He watched her face when he mentioned Mikey and saw it, a brightening in her eyes and the corners of her already smiling mouth lifting just a bit more.

"Oh, good, I'm almost done here, you wanna lock the door for me?" she asked flying through the rest of the closing procedures. She didn't wait for him to answer her but flew up the stairs just as he was headed out the door.

End Part II - Chapter 1

Title comes from this quote:

Waste not Fresh tears over old Griefs -Euripides


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

AN: As always review are welcomed and loved. A huge shout out to my amazing Beta, Fabian, without whom there would be no story for I would have no modivation.

The Grief that Does Not Speak ~ Part II

_One's dignity may be assaulted, vandalized and cruelly mocked, but cannot be taken away unless it is surrendered – Michael J. Fox_

_**Old Grief, Fresh Tears**_

**Chapter 2 - Stalwart Dignity**

Casey pulled April's light blue sedan out of its spot and took off in the direction of the dance studio feeling only a little emasculated in such a girly car. But April had been right, if you're going to have a car in New York you can't go around in an old, gas gusling truck. At least they'd agreed that he needed his motorcycle, a man's gotta have his toys and some semblance of pride. April liked to watch Ellie dance so Casey had taken to dropping off and picking them both up every Wednesday. The drive wasn't horrid, especially this late in the evening on a Wednesday, but it still took him a bit longer than he would have liked to get to the studio that was settled above a bakery and a butcher shop. Parking in the two hour parking he mused at being a pseudo soccer mom, picking up the kids from their activities. When he walked in they weren't quite done so he took a seat next to April.

"Franz brought in a dance partner for Ellie and she _really_ doesn't like him," April whispered, her warm breath blowing his long hair as she leaned into Casey to keep her voice from carrying in the vast high ceiling room. The feeling made him put his arm around his fiancee to bring her closer while he looked up at the two teenagers, the boy was taller than Ellie but not taller than himself, wiry and all muscle. He had a Scandinavian look to him, pale blonde hair that was overly fashionable and shaggy, light blue eyes that looked like silver slits and a light tan on his otherwise spartan features. The boy, though good looking had a boring quality to his face and a haughtiness that told Casey exactly why Ellie didn't like him.

They were doing what looked like a difficult series of jumps and lifts when the boy simply dropped Ellie. No slip of the hand or loss of grip, the boy just let go and stepped back. Ellie, completely unready or able to catch herself, fell to the ground with a grunt and a heavy thud. Casey found himself standing, moving towards Ellie, before he even realized that he had. Casey was fuming, the boy had done that on purpose; he'd intentionally not caught _his_ girl. Though Ellie was quickly moving to sit up, what if he had hurt her?

"Casey, let Franz handle this," April said from behind him, her hand reaching out to grasp his wrist, stalling his movements. He looked back at her, the fire in his eyes smoldering slightly with the soft look she gave him. It was that look that had doomed him forever in regards to April O'Neil, he'd never be able to look at another woman the same after having someone look at him like that. Like he was a man, like he was made of something more than other men. When he turned Franz was indeed handling the situation; offering his hand to Ellie and hauling her up with a strength belying his small, aging stature.

"Monsieur Sokolov, _what_ exactly was that?" Franz said, his French accent thicker, sounding somewhat dangerous. The boy, his arrogance vanishing the moment he saw that he'd been caught, swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly.

"Vat do you mean, sir?" he asked his voice filled with innocence, his face a calm mask.

"I know that you dropped Mademoiselle O'Neil intentionally, do you think me blind? Do not lie to me; perhaps your last teacher was correct and you simply aren't good enough to work with another dancer of Mademoiselle O'Neil's abilities? You were sent to me so that you can learn to work better with others, why are you fighting it?" he asked, his anger rising while Ellie tried to hold her own in check. She stood glaring a hole into the boy's head, imagining how satisfying punching his face would feel; especially now that she knew how to properly punch someone.

"_Give them back Michaelanglo!" Ellie shouted as she chased the youngest turtle around the dojo, her favorite legwarmers waving like a banner over his head. It was another night that Splinter had asked the boys to stay over so he could have some alone time and it seemed they all had steam to let off. Mikey had thought to let his out by ransacking her room and stealing her lime green leopard print legwarmers. Yes they were silly and yes it was the middle of summer so she didn't need them, but it was the principle of it all. They were hers and he had them. Donnie and Leo were passively watching from their bunks and Raph had just come upstairs and was watching from the door. It was when Mikey tried to climb up to his top bunk that was his undoing. Everyone watched in amazement as Ellie went in the exact opposite direction; jumping one footed onto the side of Donnie's bed, rocketing off of it and hauling herself up onto the youngest turtle's bed before he had a moment to react. Plucking her legwarmers out of his outstretched hand she tumbled down with very little grace, landed on her feet and took off towards the door laughing._

"_Stop her, Raph!" Mikey yelled jumping off the ladder to his bed and landing with a heavy thud. Ellie had just enough time to register that Raph was completely filling up the doorway with his bulky frame before she ran into him. His arms went around her when she slid to the ground somewhat stunned, holding her arms to her sides and lifting her feet off the ground. She squealed with laughter and tried kicking his shins but her bare feet did little to nothing. She tried going limp thinking maybe he'd drop her but none of it seemed to work. His strength frightened her sometimes, an often quick second, a fleeting feeling that he could do her real damage if he __wanted to. But within the span of a few seconds Mikey was upon them and he began tickling her and no matter how loudly she pleaded nor how viciously she threatened neither turtle would let her go. They only stopped when Casey finally came upstairs and told them April could hear them in the shop so could they please stop screaming. The minute Raph put her down Ellie's fist connected with his chest, a loud heavy sound that even Donnie and Leo cringed audibly at._

"_Ow," they both hissed, Raph rubbing his chest and Ellie shaking out her hand. The sounds that greeted them were of Leo and Donnie laughing, Donnie nearly rolling off his bed._

"_You're lucky you didn't break your hand, hitting him in the plastron like that," Donnie yelled as he jumped up to take a look at her reddening hand._

"_I didn't think his chest was so hard," she whined once he began manipulating her hand. It was moments like this that their differences became even more apparent. Mikey had disappeared only to return with a __bag of frozen vegetables wrapped in a hand towel. _

"_Well, first off don't hit us where our shell covers, it's hard and you could break your hand. You need to go for more fleshy parts, like Raph's head," Donnie stated with a lopsided grin while she held the frozen vegetables to her knuckles._

"_Are you really telling her how to hurt us?" Leo asked incredulously from his spot still on his bed._

"_What if I swear to not use my knowledge for evil?" She asked sweetly, "I'd only use it for defense," Leo sighed but agreed, jumping up from his own bed and going from teenager to Ninja in two seconds flat. She nearly took a step back when he came up to her, his movements reminiscent of some stalking creature and it was scary but she'd already learned in the short time she'd lived here that you never back down from Leo. It's his test to see if you really mean what you say, his own personal lie detector. So Ellie never backed down, even when he gave her the look he's giving her __right now. The Leonardo patented 'I could kill you with my pinkie' glare. _

"_Fine, the first thing you have to remember is never tuck your thumb into your fist; it's a surefire way to get it broken," he started what led to an hour long lesson in how to not break your hand on a Ninja Turtle or some douche bag trying to steal your purse. Mikey also said she was "not to talk about Fight Club" because Splinter would have their hides if he found out they'd taught her anything._

Mikhail Sokolov stood with his arms over his chest, looking down at both Franz and Ellie with a look of disgust written all over his face. He was silent for a moment before he spoke,

"Perhaps if Mademoiselle O'Neil vere not so heavy I could hold onto her better," he spat out giving Ellie a derisive look before spinning on his heel and walking towards his belongings without another word. For a moment Franz looked aghast, unable to speak, before marching after the boy, blustering at him in Russian; leaving Ellie standing in the middle of the room, her hand lying over her stomach before visibly gathering herself up and moving towards her Aunt and Casey. She sat, the entire look of her pensive, removing her toe shoes while both adults tried to think of some platitude that wouldn't be initially brushed off and both came up lacking.

"Could- could we just go?" she asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder, after Franz gave her a wave of dismissal before turning back to the young man.

"Of course, sweetheart," April said. As Ellie followed her Aunt out of the studio a masculine arm wrapped around she shoulders and for a moment Ellie closed her eyes, the feeling of protectiveness washing over her. But in a second the feeling went from warm and reassuring to nothing but a reminder that this man wasn't her father, no matter how hard he tried to fill that void for her he never would be able to and it clenched so deeply at her chest that she wanted to curl into herself and wallow in her misery. Feeling her suddenly stiff up Casey removed his arm but not his touch, rubbing her back in large circles as they made their way through the parking lot. When she sighed with a slight hitching sound to it that made him grit his teeth, he finally spoke.

"I could make it look like an accident you know," he said in a mock serious tone garnering a watery laugh from the girl.

"Thanks Casey, but he's too good of a dancer, I need him for the symposium if I'm going to get the attention of the admissions director at Julliard," she said matter of factly.

"Okay, but if you change your mind let me know. And if he hurts you again I won't ask permission," he said before moving to unlock the car leaving Ellie with a small look of consternation gracing her face and a feeling that she had far too many men in her life that _could_ make it look like an accident. And that brought a slight smile to her face.

**End Part II Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Wow, someone finally gave me a review! _**Damaris**_ gets first reviewer cookies! Now Leo's behavior might seem out of character but it'll be explained in the next chapter, worry not my minions ;) Once again a big thanks to Fabian, the finest Beta out there.

_Ugly is irrelevant. It is an immeasurable insult to a woman, and then supposedly the worst crime you can commit as a woman. But ugly, as beautiful, is an illusion – Margaret Cho_

The Grief that Does Not Speak ~ Old Grief, Fresh Tears

**Chapter 3 – Immeasurably Insulted**

Once they'd arrived at home Ellie rushed straight past everyone, ignoring Lani as the girl called out to her from the kitchen and raced up the staircase to her room, shutting the door behind her with a near silent click, the locking door behind her. Finally alone in the one place she called her own, she let herself cry just a little. No sounds escaped along with the hot angry tears but she did give her pillow a few punches just for good measure before changing out of her dance clothes. She stood, in front of the free standing, oval mirror and inspected herself, taking in the small changes to her body in the past few months. A small curving outward under her navel and above her underwear, her hips slightly larger than before and the biggest change of all was one she actually liked, her once small breasts were now much more than a handful. It was all so slight but she'd been eating so well since she'd gotten here that it surprised her when her jeans still fit. With a sigh as she sucked in her gut she pulled on a comfy pair of yoga pants and an over sized t-shirt. However, upon inspection, the ill fitting shirt only made her feel worse. So when Casey's voice came up the stairs, calling her for dinner, she fell onto the bed and fully ignored it. Lani's rapid, erratic knock came moments later, her voice higher than normal as she called through the locked door.

"Ellie? You okay?" She called, her voice meeting only painted wood as Ellie stayed quiet, her eyes following the clouds visible in her skylight as she ignored her best friend. Lani knocked a few more times before turning away from the door with a sigh. Ellie listened as Lani's footsteps retreated back down stairs her eyes watching intently how the light in the sky dimmed as the sun set.

They waited nearly ten minutes for Ellie to come downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the extra long table in an awkward silence that stretched until finally Leonardo slid his chair out, the sound of it seeming louder as it pierced the reigning silence, and was halfway up the stairs before anyone even thought to stop him. When Raph made to go after him Casey's hand fell heavily on his shoulder and he shook his head.

"Let Leo try," Casey stated, his voice holding a finality to it that forced Raph back into his seat with barely a grumble. The family began eating the meal Mikey and Donnie had made, sushi, a salty cucumber salad and lots of sticky white rice; all with a small hope in their hearts that neither Ellie nor Leonardo would end up bloody and bruised; though they hadn't fought as much in the past few weeks, Leonardo's dislike for the girl was still obvious.

Leonardo didn't knock on Ellie's door, he knew she wouldn't answer or would just yell at him to go away. Instead he pulled out a small leather case that he always carried with him from his cargo pocket, knelt down by her door, spreading the pouch out and pick up two small metal tools. Working for a few moments in silence, listening intently for the telltale click of Ellie's door unlocking, Leonardo picked the lock of a girl with whom he just couldn't seem to get along. Once he opened the door he stepped in and closed it behind him everyone downstairs heard a shout of 'what the hell?' then silence fell again.

"What, so you're all ninja breaking and entering now?" Ellie said jumping up from her reclining position on her bed. She stood, probably a full foot shorter than him, her hands on her hips and a spark of something in her eyes that Leonardo couldn't name. "Just get out; I'm really not in the mood."

Leonardo frowned at her, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to rein in his temper. Everyone thought Raph was the one with the temper when really it was Leonardo; it was the reason he meditated so much, control, he always had to stay in control. Once when they were little he'd gotten angry with Mikey; he couldn't even remember now what Mikey'd done since the kid always seemed to be in everything. Leo'd gotten so pissed off he'd struck the smallest turtle. Knocked him clean out, Mikey was only five. Leo, being the second eldest, still hadn't forgiven himself and even though Mikey didn't remember, he did. So taking a deep cleaning breath he lowered himself onto her olive green papasan chair, his legs underneath him and his back straight. Ellie decided his perfect posture annoyed her just as much as the fact that he'd broken into her room.

"Or have a seat," she stated sarcastically, her arm sweeping towards the chair as she plopped back onto her bed content with glaring at the turtle. They sat just eyeballing one another until Ellie started giggling with a snort.

"What?" Leonardo asked thinking the girl had finally lost it as she fell backwards, laying down, her legs still crossed under her as she wiped the tears that were rolling down her face.

"If you'd broken in ten minutes ago I'd've been naked," she stated, her giggles turning into full hearty laughter when the stoic turtle turned bright red at the thought. Sitting back up she quieted, reaching over and patting his knee, "Thanks Leo, I needed that," she smiled, "So why'd they send you?"

"You mean out of everyone why am I here?" He replied.

"Hey, no ninja answering questions with questions, I hate it when Splinter does it, so you don't get to start, mister," she said, pointing her finger accusingly at him, her brows furrowed in mock anger.

"Ugh, fine, no one sent me, I just, I don't know, thought I could get you pissed off enough that you'd rather go downstairs then have to deal with me," he shrugged.

"Well, you plan isn't working so hot, now is it? We're not even fighting," she smiled, amazement coloring her voice and laughter trickling out every few seconds until she hunched forwards and sighed with her elbows on her knees.

"You know, I'm attempting to be the bigger person here, you know let by gone be by gones," he stated over her continuing chuckles, "God, you're an impossibly silly person," he stated with slight disgust.

"Finally, you get it," she said after taking a deep breath, "I'm silly, you're serious, exact opposites. It's why we fight," she told him in a voice that let him know she thought he was the ridiculous one. He looked pensive for a moment before nodding his agreement. They were quiet for a moment before Leonardo spoke, his voice oddly sincere.

"You're not fat, you know that, right?" He stated.

"God, what did they tell everyone?" She nearly wailed, her voice hissing with frustration and embarrassment. Leonardo quickly shook his head, his hands up in a placating manner.

"No, no, April just told Mai when they were in the kitchen; I was coming out of the bathroom. Ninja hearing, you know?" He stated apologetically with a slight shrug.

"Ugh, okay, it's just embarrassing and I have gained weight, Mikey's just too good of a cook," she sighed wrapping her arms around her middle as though to hide it. Leonardo never did understand women and their preoccupation with being thin; a person shouldn't be any bigger or smaller than what was good for them.

"So what? You look fine to me," he stated, still not understanding.

"Wow, careful there Leo, someone might think you don't hate me," she stated bitterly, "And I'm a ballerina, ballerina's are supposed to be skinny-skinny. I am no longer in that group,"

"That's just stupid, if you were super skinny you'd look gross and I don't," he stated, "hate you I mean. I never have, I just don't deal well with change and, well, you seem to thrive on it. Plus you seem to think everything is funny," he grumbled, "It's annoying."

"No I don't. I hate change, for the most part it sucks, and unless it involves shopping then it's all about the good. And, Leo, if I wasn't laughing I'd be crying," she stated with a grim grin.

"Has anyone ever told you that you speak weirdly?" He asked, trying to avoid the fact that she'd just told him she was sad, in an around the bend kind of way.

"This from Hamoto Leonardo? Mr. Prissy-pants? He of the formal speech patterns?" She giggled.

"Hey, my pants are not prissy, see cargo pants, very manly," he groused, glowering at her slightly. She continued to laugh for a few minutes before she managed to calm down long enough to talk.

"Does this mean we're friends now? Because I don't know if I can take a funny Leonardo much longer; though he is better than angry, I'm gonna kick your ass Leonardo," she stated pensively, smiling thoughtfully at him.

"Yeah, I think we're good now, and don't worry I'm normally not this hilarious," he stated so seriously that Ellie broke out into another set of almost hysterical giggles.

"Of course not, that wouldn't be proper!" She smiled at the ridiculousness of the situation. Leo was the last person she would have thought that could make her laugh, and the last person she would have thought would comfort her. Yet here he was in all his obviously awkward glory trying to make her feel better. He shook his head at her as though her silliness was so beneath him when it wasn't as he smiled a crooked smile and stood with a fluid grace that the dancer in her envied.

"Come on, Mikey forced Donnie to learn how to make sushi for Maila and Ailani; we should at least try it and pray we don't get food poisoning," he stated holding his hand outstretched for her to take. He hauled her off her bed and playfully shoved her out her door.

"Leo will you teach _me_ how to pick locks?" Ellie asked playfully as the made their way downstairs.

"No," he stated trying to give her his serious face but she just laughed.

"Fine Jerk-pants," she said before childishly sticking her tongue out at him.

"I thought my pants were prissy," he said as they took their seats. The entire table had become silent when they'd heard the two of them making their way from Ellie's room. Most of them were so shocked that they hadn't killed one another that they couldn't talk while the others, the adults really, were more proud of the two than anything.

Taking their seats the silence died out and the group began eating, talking and laughing like nothing had happened. Mikey kept trying to toss California rolls into Raph's mouth from across the table, earning a reprimand from both April and Splinter and a laugh out of Lani. Mikey felt getting yelled at was worth the tinkling sound of Lani's laughter.

**End Chapter 3**

_AN: this section isn't over, April and Ellie will be having a woman to woman talk, and we find out why Leo wanted to bury the hatchet._


End file.
